Walking a Mile in Another's Shoes
by She Who Walks into Walls
Summary: Wackiness is bound to ensue when a spell goes horridly awry for Willow and Spike. Will they be able to fix it? Will they hide it from the Scoobies? Spike as a Wicca and Willow as a vampire, will Sunnydale ever recover? New chapter up! review ppl!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: sob sob. ok I'll admit it. all these characters belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox and so forth so on. Speaking of which I'm pretty sure I don't even own the plot idea either. damn. Well to those that got here first, please accept my humblest apologies, I'm only trying to amuse myself. and hopefully those that read this. Curse you people. How much do you want for Spike? And getting on with the legal bit here. This is strictly nonprofit. the most valuable thing I own is a leather duster type thingy (te he ^^) and I doubt you guys'll fit in it so don't bother suing. unless. ok I won't go there.  
  
AN: Takes place some time after Something Blue. parentheses denote thought.  
  
Part 1  
  
(This is as good as it's gonna get.) Willow thought to herself as she looked into the mirror. The image she saw was entirely awful, if you were into this kind of thing. Willow wanted to go hide in a corner somewhere and turn herself into a rat. Right now, that cage Amy had been using didn't seem all that bad, in fact. Behind her, she saw the image of a petite blonde, shaking with laughter.  
  
"I love winning bets. I haven't had this much fun in sooo long. Those pants look great on ya Wills, but this skirt might be better. Ha ha ha. Xander ought to get a kick out of this one. Hope Anya'll understand." The words came out in between gasps as Buffy held back tears.  
  
"I hate you." Willow was still stewing. She'd made the bet so she would win and get a favor from Buffy, but some how the blonde had won. (Stinky slayer.)  
  
"The glorious smell of victory. Time to face the music Willow."  
  
Willow had made a bet with Buffy over who'd win the basketball game they were playing. It'd been a while since Willow had done with Buffy, except researching new demons and such. Buffy was still a little off with Riley most of the time and she usually had other plans, say, screwing Riley. Not that Willow was jealous. It's just, she hadn't exactly had a full schedule in forever, and she'd been feeling a tad left out. Everyone was a couple- Buffy and Riley, Xander and Anya, and she was plain old Willow. The only Scooby left was Spike, and he'd never be with her.  
  
Anyhow. back to Willow's silent stewing, they had been a little drunk because they'd watched Dogma before playing basketball and they were playing drinking game while watching Dogma.  
  
It was a great day on the courts. Bright, sunny, no vamps, no boyfriends, and they started playing one on one. About thirty minutes or so into the game Willow was up by forty points and Buffy had only made two points so far. Whether it was because she was drunk or because she sucked at basketball were two different stories.  
  
So anyway, Willow had suggested that they take the game up a notch. They'd play until sunset and the loser would do one thing the winner told them to do. Willow hadn't thought of anything she wanted Buffy to do, but then again, a favor to hold over her head would always come in handy. Upon agreeing on the wager, Buffy went into what Willow called "Slayer Mode" and by the time the sun had set, Willow had lost and horribly. However, that wasn't the worst part, when Buffy was in the middle of her victory dance some stupid fledgling jumped out of the bushes causing Willow to duck and Spike to jump up from behind and stake it.  
  
At first, Buffy was disgusted to see Spike, since he was always "Grr! I'll kill you all one day," he didn't rate so high on her Christmas list, besides, Willow saw Buffy didn't even bother to fight the vampire and was intent on watching Spike for some reason she couldn't name. After a few insults from both sides and Spike left, a wicked grin crossed Buffy's face as she walked Willow to her house.  
  
After Buffy had gone through most of Willow's magic books and found the spells she wanted and much begging from Willow, Buffy finally explained her sinister plot. Buffy thought that it would be absolutely hilarious if Willow acted as Vamp Willow and paid a visit to Xander. To Willow's disappointment, Buffy was very thorough in planning this out, which made her wonder if she'd planned this beforehand.  
  
So here she was, in front of her mirror, clad in what only Vamp Willow could wear and planning on going to the Bronze. Buffy had the whole thing arranged so Xander and Anya would meet her there on Friday and then she'd come strolling in. How Buffy expected her to stroll in was a wonder though. The outfit she had on was nothing short of what a dominatrix would wear.  
  
Then, on Friday, Buffy had pulled out a bag of clothes and Willow could have sworn the label on the bag said "Le Sex Shoppe" but that would have to be dealt with later. From the bag Buffy pulled out some black and strappy stiletto pumps that were 6 inches high and screamed "Fuck Me!" The top she had on now looked like it was stolen from the wardrobe of the local brothel because it was one of those leather, corset type tops that Vamp Willow would wear. Her main reason being was she didn't to breath. At first Willow was relieved to see that Buffy extracted a pair of tight leather pants but she made her change into a short leather skirt that had a slit cut so high it that seemed as if it would rip and fall apart if Willow dared to take even one step.  
  
"Have I mentioned how much I hate you yet?"  
  
"Eh. Only every time you look into the mirror. Well, c'mon, perform the spells so you look more like a vampire and off to the Bronze we go!"  
  
"What if some vampire sees me? Or some guy for that matter. I don't have the super strength most vampires do. I won't be able to do anything if someone comes on to me." Willow wasn't exactly terrified of something happening but now she was wracking her mind for any excuse to get out of this bet.  
  
"Oh, no. You're not gonna get out of this bet and deprive me of my amusement! Oh c'mon, I promise nothing nasty will get you, I promise Willow" Buffy sort of felt bad about making her friend dress like this, but she truly hadn't had this much fun in a long time. It would be hilarious to see Anya and Xander's faces when Willow would come in.  
  
"What about my heartbeat? And- and- my skin's too warm to be dead. Oh- oh- and what if Xander tries to kill me?" By now, Willow was desperate to keep from going through and she didn't give a rat's ass if she was babbling or not.  
  
"Don't worry, I researched and- " Buffy's explanation was interrupted by a derisive snort.  
  
"You researched? Buffy Summers doesn't know the meaning of the term research." Willow wasn't trying to be rude but Buffy wasn't exactly a bookworm.  
  
"Shut up Willow, anyways, I found all the spells you'll need. There are spells for the bet, the one for your heart, body temperature, fangs, and game face-" Yet again Buffy's explanations were cut off by said redhead.  
  
"Who the hell actually makes these spells? What nut sits there and makes spells allowing poor influential Wiccans to make game faces?"  
  
"That's what I said about those people who make the problems for our math books."  
  
"Fine, whatever. One last time, I hate you Buffy Anne Summers."  
  
"Not even my mother uses all three of my names at once. Even if I did wreck the car. Come on, we'll be late if we don't hurry." With that Buffy grabbed her coat and got ready to leave the house when she was stopped one last time.  
  
"Willow, short of you dying, I'm not letting get out of this bet."  
  
"Not that death isn't a tempting offer now but I gotta check if this stuff works." And with that Willow slipped into a game face and bared her fangs.  
  
"Yup it works." Buffy didn't even bother to repress the shudder going through her because seeing her best friend, as a vampire was still quite disturbing.  
  
************  
  
As Buffy walked into the Bronze, she quickly spotted Xander and Anya making out by or actually on the table. Also, to her dismay she saw her boyfriend Riley. His presence there could possibly screw up her fun. He may even attempt to stake Willow and that would not go over well. She'd just have to stop him if anything presented itself.  
  
"Will you two please get a room?" She scolded good naturedly as she sauntered to her own beefcake.  
  
"Oh, hello Buffy. I don't see why you want us to stop when you're in the middle of pawing your own orgasm buddy." Anya was the first to break the kiss and pointed out the obvious to Buffy.  
  
"We are NOT orgasm buddies Anya, I wholly respect Buffy as her own person and though we may have-"  
  
"Riley, Riley-Shut up!" Xander did not need to hear about Riley and Buffy's sex lives.  
  
"Where is Willow? Is she sick? I haven't seen her all day."  
  
"Ya know what An, I haven't seen Willow today. I haven't the first idea where she could be." Buffy was trying her best to stifle her giggles, but she wasn't the best actress in the world.  
  
"Ok, share the joke with the class, why are you grinning like that?" Xander noticed something was up and he was beginning to worry about Willow.  
  
At that moment, outside, Willow noticed it was time to walk in and well, strut her stuff. While making her way through the crowd, she noticed how many jaws dropped as she walked by and she grinned inwardly. Before leaving her room, she put a powerful glamour spell on herself, it made her pale skin seem even paler and it caught the attention of everyone within seeing distance. The only bad thing about this outfit was the stilettos and tight skirt made it impossible walk.  
  
As she got close enough to see the scoobies she noticed that Buffy's boy toy was there. At first tingles of fear passed over her because he might attempt to stake her once she went into game face but then she realized she could take her performance up a notch and chat up little Riley. Oh, that would wipe that smug look off Buffy's face.  
  
"Hello Slayer. Xander. Aw, you've left poor little me for this thing?" Willow said, as gave a withering look to Anya. "Where have I seen you before? Have we met?" She strode over as best she could without breaking, ripping, or ruining anything. Needless to say, her welcome wagon was a tad short of civil.  
  
"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh hey Willow!" Xander was shocked to see Vamp Willow again and he was reduced to stuttering. However, Anya had no problem piping up.  
  
"Willow, why are you trying to grope my boyfriend?"  
  
"Shut up, you. If I wanna feel up my little Xander here I will. Even if he is all alive." Willow went in for the topping for this Sunday when she started to lick Xander all over, grabbing and pinching in all the wrong places. She then turned her head to see Buffy trying with all her might to keep from laughing. Needless to say she was rather red in the face. Riley misunderstood the red face and thought she was growing angry.  
  
"If you don't think you can stake her, I'll do it for you Buff."  
  
"Xander, you're no fun. and don't think I didn't hear that!" She turned to face a terror stricken Riley.  
  
Just then, Willow abruptly got up, and with a wickedness not usually found on her face, she proceeded to straddle Riley and feel him up. Ooh. Did that wipe off that look on Buffy's face. Anya saw how Buffy's reaction changed and she began to laugh as well. Xander was still in a state of shock and Riley barely managed to pull out a stake.  
  
"Aw, we just met and you wanna stick hard objects inside of me? What would the slayer think of this? You don't look like much of a screamer. just like Puppy. I can fix that. We can have lots and lots of fun little boy." After she finally got a response besides the look of a fish out of water from him, she proceeded to move up and down in his lap. Following said actions, Buffy shoved her off Riley while he ran away like a little schoolboy.  
  
Seeing Riley's diminishing figure caused Willow to burst out laughing, little Willow had made the big soldier run away.  
  
Hearing Willow laugh finally Buffy to burst out laughing as well. It wasn't everyday one saw Agent Riley Finn running for cover with his tail between his legs. Seeing Buffy laugh broke Xander out of his comatose state, and Anya figured out the obvious, it took a little confirmation for Xander though.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Um. hey Xander." Willow said timidly. "It was all Buffy's idea I swear!" Immediately she pointed an accusing finger at Buffy causing Buffy's laugh to stop, for only a brief second though.  
  
"So this was all a joke?"  
  
"Yea Xander. it was.Sorry Anya." Willow was a bit worried about how the ex- demon would react.  
  
"Well as long as you don't really Xander. You can't have him. He's mine."  
  
"Don't worry, I don't want him. No offense Xander."  
  
"Hey! Many people want this hot young man here!" He cried indignantly. "Um, Buffy do ya plan on breathing any time soon?"  
  
The blonde looked as if she hadn't taken a breath since Riley ran off and being the human she was, she needed to take a breath sooner or later. However their fun was interrupted when Buffy's amused look was wiped off as fast as it was when Willow straddled Riley.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Slayer. Chubs. Demon." Then he sucked in unneeded breath as his cold gaze fell upon a scantily clad Willow. "Red?!?!"  
  
Just as when she saw Riley a wicked smile crept over her face as she decided to further her act even more. Hell, the way she was going she should get an Oscar for best actress. If only the others would catch on and play along. Oh well, risks had to be taken; she wouldn't get a chance like this ever again.  
  
"And who are you Blondie?" She inquired as she slinked forward to plaster herself against the vampire. The fact that she'd had a crush on him had nothing to do with her daring. Of course being able to muffle her heartbeat was a great bonus-that and not being able to blush.  
  
"What, you all get this little thing drunk?" Spike tried to be nonchalant about it but if his heart could beat, his chest would have broken already. This was a new side of Red he had never seen, it was a nice side she should show more often. (And why was she so cold? Oh god no.)  
  
"You're all tense Blondie." She began to massage his shoulders and slowly moved downward to pinch that cute ass of his. Heh heh. I always wanted to do that she thought. (Feels better than I thought it would .)Then she moved to suck on his neck nipping him slightly with her blunt teeth.  
  
"Red!" As he hurriedly pulled her off, he sniffed the air but he could tell that she wasn't drunk. (She's trying to get the damned slayer to stake me! She couldn't possibly have been turned could she?)  
  
"Why does everyone ruin my fun?" She pouted. "Bored now. Hungry too." With that she decided to move to game face.  
  
As her demon mask came to play two very interesting things happened, Xander squeaked like a girl and jumped onto Anya's lap while Spike's jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
"You said the whole thing was a-" Xander's question was quickly cut off by Anya who had caught on to what was going on.  
  
"Does anyone notice that Red's been turned?! Slayer!"  
  
To Buffy's shock she saw a look of genuine concern on the vampire's face. A feeling of shock went through her as well as another feeling she couldn't put a finger on. It was amazing that William the Bloody cared, and about the slayer's best friend no less. Her musings were roughly shattered when Spike grabbed her by the arm to pull her onto the dance floor.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened to Red?!" His handsome features were etched with a look not usually found on it-Spike was worried about Willow's well being. How sweet.  
  
Yet again an unknown feeling went through Buffy while she watched Spike ramble about how to fix her. 'They could look for the same curse as Peaches' he said. Somewhere in that madness she even heard his revenge plans on her sire.  
  
"Buffy!" (Why the hell is she smiling like that? Does the bint not care that her best friend is now a vampire?!)  
  
Their time together was cut short by a third party who had barely managed to follow them as Spike had sped through the crowd with unusual speed.  
  
"Mean Slayer. Always taking my toys away from me. Oh well I can take them back. I always do. After all, Puppy-"  
  
"Who the hell is Puppy?"  
  
"Spike shut up for a while. I'm the slayer, I'll deal."  
  
Just as Willow was about to talk again, a figure came running at her bearing a cross. Who'd have guessed it was Riley. Since Willow wasn't a vampire there wasn't any smoke. Only Willow, who ended on the floor because Riley ended up running into her. At that moment it clicked in Spike's head. Xander's question, Buffy's coolness to the situation, and the no smoke or charring of the flesh. The whole damn thing was a joke. The question was, who was it on? Also the fact that Willow wasn't a vampire caused for relief to wash over him, as well as the humiliation that came along with letting on that he cared.  
  
(This is what happens when you even let on a bit that you could possibly care.)  
  
"You know, you had me going for a minute there. You had me fooled. Cor, you go all out for these things don't you?" As he said so he ran a finger down her face, which still showed the demon visage. Against Willow's will, her body shuddered at the feel, though it wasn't all too bad. With a smirk from him, which left Willow in a puddle, he swept out of the Bronze.  
  
(Damn that duster,) Willow thought. (Makes him look sexier than he is. Not that Spike's sexy or anything. Nope.)  
  
"So Willow's not a vampire?" Riley was still very confused and Spike didn't make any sense.  
  
"No hun, she's not, let's go sit down."  
  
"I think I'll be joining you guys, so the bet's done right?"  
  
"Yep. That was great Willow. Definitely Oscar worthy."  
  
As the three started back for their table, they found it had been abandoned by Xander and Anya, or so they thought. As they sat down, they heard distinct moans coming from underneath the table and immediately they jumped from their seats.  
  
"Oh that is wrong, on so many levels" Buffy said as they moved to another table away from the loving couple.  
  
"As much as I agree, it does give me a few ideas" Riley was nuzzling Buffy's neck as he said so and they each gave their goodbyes and left Willow by herself. Again.  
  
(Damn them. I hate being the fifth wheel. Argh.)  
  
"Um, Willow? Is that you?" A tentative voice came from behind, and Willow whirled around to see who it was. Fortunately, though, she didn't fall down and she managed to hide the fact that she was inches from falling towards the person. It was Daniel, from her Psych 101 class. She always thought he was cute, but it was again another thing admire from afar things for her.  
  
"Oh, hey Daniel."  
  
"Not to be rude or anything but, what's with the outfit? I have never seen you in anything like this before!"  
  
"See the thing is-" Willow scrambled for a decent excuse as to her present state, since the truth was a bit farfetched. Willow could just see it in her head. 'Well, Daniel, my best friend thought it would be hilarious if I dressed up as myself from a different universe where I'm a slutty vampire who gets off on torturing her sex toys.' (Oh yeah, he would so buy that.)  
  
"Hey, you don't need to explain yourself if you don't want to. I get that sometimes people need to go out and be a totally different person."  
  
Thankful that she didn't need to lie, Willow let out a relieved sigh.  
  
"So, I've been meaning to ask you. Do you want to dance? No pressure or anything because I don't want you to freak or anything or think it's because you're dressed like this. It's just. I've been meaning to do this for a while now I just finally got the guts to do it and so I've been wondering if you wanted to dance. And now I'm babbling. Someone please shoot me." As he said so he mimed a big hook pulling him away and it made Willow laugh to see a guy that she thought was so cool and together could be as awkward and shy as her.  
  
"Was that a 'that's sort of cute' laugh or a 'why would I ever dance with you' laugh?"  
  
"I'll dance with you Daniel."  
  
"Great!"  
  
After a few dances, Willow and Daniel exchanged goodbyes and Willow was about to walk home when Daniel decided to go out on a limb.  
  
"Willow, um, do you want me to walk you home?"  
  
Weighing the chances of meeting a vampire or any other type of nasty, Willow politely accepted and stepped out to walk home without breaking a heel. (Who'd have thought,) she wondered, (the day Willow Rosenberg worries about breaking a heel.)  
  
As Willow walked home she felt an odd feeling of giddiness because of her previous bravery. And she got to dance with Daniel! Yay! However she wished she had brought a change of clothes, walking home at night in Sunnydale in that kind of outfit was not a good idea. However, she'd put on a cross just in case, for jewelry's sake she could say. What would Ira Rosenberg say of his little Jewish daughter be walking around like a tramp with a cross in her hand. The thought of her parents seeing her like this made her snort. They probably would blame that Bunny girl of being a bad influence on Willow. Still as she walked home she felt like someone was following her.  
  
Willow was broken from her thoughts as Daniel began to wonder what she was thinking about.  
  
"What's so funny Willow?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. This is my dorm, bye."  
  
"Ok. I had a lot of fun tonight, maybe I'll give you a call and we can go out and get drinks sometime?"  
  
"I'll think about it" (D'oh! Why did I say that? Right, because I'm not over Oz yet. Grr. )  
  
**********  
  
(Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why the hell are you following this stupid little chit?! How dare that git dance with her?) As Spike kept fuming a thought came to him. What if Willow started going out with that bloody ponce? Oh well, he'd have to fix that. Determined to nip this relationship, or whatever this was, in the bud, he stalked off to chat with Daniel as he headed for his own dorm.  
  
"So, you Daniel?"  
  
"Yeah, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sp-William." (No need to let anyone know it's me.)  
  
"Ok, William." he said skeptically, "What do you want?"  
  
"What I want is for you, to stay away from my Red. You hear?"  
  
"Red?!" Clearly, Daniel was flustered, and on the edge of being scared. The scent of terror was so nice, not something he'd smelled in a while. Damned chip's fault.  
  
"Yeah, my Red. About yea high, bright red hair, brilliant green eyes, spectacular smile-Willow you moron!"  
  
(And when she became mine, I'm not even sure God knows. Oh well, I'd be much better than this idiot.)  
  
"I didn't know Willow had a boyfriend. I'm so sorry man."  
  
To drive his point home and make sure he didn't blab to anyone, Spike let his pent up demon surge forth and took much delight at the horrified squeal from his mouth.  
  
"She may not know it yet, but she's mine, you hear? Hands off. Got it ya bloody git?" he barked, using  
  
"Y- y- y-yes sir."  
  
"Now not a word to anyone, just you leave Willow alone. Run off now, try not to piss you pants though." Seeing the young boy run off as fast as his pathetic legs would carry him, Spike chuckled aloud and went off to his crypt with a smile on his face.  
  
~tbc~ So. what didst thou think of part 1? R/R!!! please? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See part 1  
  
A/N: Whee!!! People reviewed!!! I promise, the story will eventually develop. but thank you!!! (So I'm just a wee bit giddy.)  
  
Part 2  
  
A half broken armchair went flying across the crypt and into a wall. It was nighttime but he couldn't even go out and scare people because that damned slayer would probably stake him... Damn this life, er, unlife rather.  
  
"Bollocks, bollocks, and more bollocks."  
  
Spike was bored. Now that he had that bloody chip in his head he couldn't even have a good nights fun without having volts of electricity rack his brain. Even a few harmless thoughts couldn't be enjoyed without doubling over in blinding pain. So now, he was reduced to watching soap operas and throwing old furniture around. He'd thought about cutting the damned thing out himself but the lack of reflection in the mirror made it a little tricky.  
  
"Oh well, no point in staying in this dump."  
  
He thought looking around his quote unquote home.  
  
"But what to do, what to do. Passions won't be on until tomorrow."  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"Oh who is it now?!"  
  
"Umm. It's me Willow? You know. In case you wanted a taste of human blood every now and then?"  
  
(I wonder if she'll let me bite her. Nah. Probably some twisted little joke. Just because this fucking chip is in my head doesn't mean I'm a little plaything for your enjoyment you sick fuck. Though Friday was rather nice. Willow in that lovely little outfit. Emphasis on little. Might as well let her in and find out.)  
  
"Were you planning on leaving me out there all night?" She didn't know why she was there, she felt sorry for Spike. Now she was beginning to feel sorry for herself. After last Friday, Spike kept staring as he were waiting for the right moment to take her and have his way with her. (Not that that would be a bad idea. Stop it Willow!)  
  
"It's not like you need an invitation or anything. Planning on letting me have a taste of that magical blood of yours?"  
  
"I was being polite. Go to hell Spike."  
  
"OK, going from 'I'm being polite' to 'Go to hell.' Bit hypocritical aren't we?"  
  
"I just came because there was just a lot of blood from the blood drive, and I figured, 'what's one missing pouch?' and decided to give it to you. If you don't want it though."  
  
"Now Red, I'm deeply touched. Thinking of little old me. As for goin' to hell, why bother when I've got lovely Sunny D? "  
  
(My god,) thought Spike, (she's got a great ass. ) With that he turned his head slightly to gain a better view. She was wearing her Willow trademark baggy pants. Still, as hot as she was, he would have preferred to see her in that gorgeous skirt and those hot little pumps. And unless he was mistaken, he could smell blood. How cruel, to smell such sweet, rich blood and know full well he couldn't have a ruddy drop. Poor little chit doesn't even know it either. (Damn it. )  
  
"Oh, and Spike, I warmed up the blood so drink it quickly, I mean, unless you have a microwave hidden around here- were you just staring at my ass?" As she turned around she saw that the chipped vampire had his head at her waist level. If it hadn't been for his vampiric reflexes he probably would have toppled over on himself. Very not-Spike.  
  
"What the hell you talking about Red? You sound surprised." He said as he managed to say and raise his eyebrows a few times suggestively. Still, as he tried to stand upright his eyes froze just below her neckline. "You should've worn the outfit you wore last Friday. A much better show than this."  
  
"Spike! You pig! And that was just a bet, Buffy has a sick sense of revenge.'" She saw where his eyes fell and immediately covered her chest with her arms.  
  
"Eh. I've been called worse things. Oh c'mon Red! Not even a li'l look see? I mean you practically plastered yourself onto me and was licking everything and being all sorts of naughty." Spike had regained his overbearing confidence and smirked at her.  
  
(Why the hell is Spike looking at me like that? It's nice someone looked at me for a change. It's not stinking fair, Buffy got all the guys.) Granted she couldn't think of one relationship Buffy was in that was "successful" but still... Willow thought (Wonder what he'd look like shirtless. No! Bad Willow, no! You will not think of Spike like that. Not a bad mental image though. OK, hello! What ever happened to being sane and not going for vampires? I will NOT pull a Buffy and sleep with a vampire. Ok, how do I manage to go from 'Spike's hot' to 'I won't screw Spike?')  
  
(Wonder why Red's squirming like that. It'd be great to see her squirming under me. Spike! You will not fall for some mousy slayerette!)  
  
"Well, I'll see you later Spike. And in the mean time take a cold shower!" (Oh my goddess I can't believe I told him that. Ok running out now. Gotta leave before the color of face matches my hair.)  
  
"Only if you're there Red." (Christ no. ) Spike looked down to check just incase his speculations of Red had caused any actions down south. (Thank god nothing happened. I've gotta get out of here. Willy's will be good. Cor, what kind of self-respecting pub names themselves "Willy's" is beyond me. But before that one quick stop in the shadow of Willow, can't let anything happen to her. Since when did I care so much 'bout the Slayer's best friend? Oh well. good excuse to stare at her ass without her knowing.)  
  
As Willow was walking through the cemetery she though to herself, (Oh goddess. Shirtless Spike?! What the hell was I thinking? But his icy blue eyes. that slender body.Probably has a nice cool six pack. Probably not a bad package either. Bad, bad, bad, Willow! Wait what was that? ) Even as she fantasized about a half naked Spike she heard twigs snapping behind her.  
  
(Ugh. Dammit. I'm not even drunk and people can hear me. Crap. Time to drop the protective vamp bit and head straight for a pub. From being the big bad to stalking the slayer's best friend. Yep, all he needed now was some hair gel, peachy little skulk, and a cave man brow and he'd be the stupid poofter.)  
  
Get a hold of yourself Rosenberg. Your losin' it. Speaking of losing it. Wonder Spike's like after losing his pants. Ah!!! Willow, Stop!  
  
She decided to just to Xander's and see if he was up for a movie.  
  
"I should get the Rocky Horror Picture Show and watch that with Xander. Yeah that's pretty safe. No more mentally stripping Spike."  
  
Even as Spike was making his getaway he heard Willow talking to herself. (Was she really talking about mentally stripping me? Well, I guess I've got a bigger chance than I thought.)  
  
***********  
  
Again, when Willow waved to Daniel, he pretended that he couldn't see her. Stupid guy. Every time Willow approached him, he'd run off in the opposite direction as if his life depended on it. Did she always drive guys away? Oh well. Nice thought though, that a hot guy would want her.  
  
To lighten her mood and so she wouldn't bother anyone with her sullenness Willow concocted a potion that was supposed to act as an emotional booster. Yup, this should have picked up her broken bits of pride and dignity off the floor and attempt to put them back together with happiness for glue.  
  
(This should go off without a hitch.) Willow thought to herself. Then she heard a nasty little voice go off in her head.  
  
(But still, this is Willow here. Stages of emotional distress and complicated spells are always ensued by mayhem of sorts.)  
  
(Shoo! Go away you pesky self-consciousness! How can this possibly go wrong? It's just an itty-bitty potion. )  
  
(Suit yourself.)  
  
***********  
  
(Ok Willow, you can do this. you've done this before. You can go over there and just hand Spike his blood and immediately run out! But the cramps! Ya should've just bought another bottle last month. You should just stay at home with your new friend Mr. Hot Water Bottle. It's not fair, why am I making excuses to see Spike? I just hope that stupid potion won't go all kooky. I feel ok.)  
  
"Hey Wills!" Xander said and he could have sworn that Willow jumped nearly a foot off the ground.  
  
"Hey Xander!" Was all Willow to manage from her position of being crumpled on the ground. Jumping into the air while experiencing severe cramps weren't something that should be done, even with adult supervision.  
  
"You ok? Have you been taking those caffeine pills again? You know how jumpy you can get."  
  
"Nope! I'm fine. Hey Xander, could ya do me a favor and give Spike this packet of blood today? I don't think I can."  
  
"You're gettin' sick of Captain Peroxide too eh? I do not see why you're this nice to the guy. I mean he did and still does probably plan on killing us all one day. So yeah, mutual feelings here Wills. But for the sake of my Willow I'll sacrifice-"  
  
"No, it's not that it's just. It's kinda... You know. cramps. bad moods. Need I go into further detail?"  
  
"Ok, over share there Wills. I'll go. Bye Willow! I. um. hope you feel better.!  
  
"Sure Xander, thanks!"  
  
(Ok, Xan, you can do this.) Xander was contemplating whether or not going to Spike's crypt would without the violent urge to stake the bleached menace. (After all it wasn't like Spike could defend himself. Thank god for the twisted minds of government geniuses.) he thought  
  
"Anyone home?" Xander called into the empty crypt. "Spike~ come out, come out, wherever you are~ fine then. Starve to death."  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doin' here whelp? I though Red was comin' by." If Xander had been paying a bit more attention he would have noticed how whiny Spike was, however all Xander wanted was to get out of this place and back to cartoons.  
  
"Nope, Willow is experiencing. um. how do I put this lightly. ok, what she said was. oh yeah. chocolate. cramps. and then some other stuff. I think."  
  
"What? Chocolate cramps? Has that witch gone insane? No lemme guess. Another one of her spells went wonky? Is the stupid chit covered in like chocolate or something because she tried to take a shortcut while baking?"  
  
"Wha.?! Spike. you're like an overgrown two year old.She's having that time of the month thing goin' on." Xander was embarrassed that he was actually blushing at this.  
  
"Bloody hell, what the hell are you goin' on about you stupid whelp?!" Spike was growing more and more irritated with the boy by the minute. It was bad enough that HE showed instead of Willow.  
  
"How thick are you Spike? God! She's experiencing her menstrual cycle! Would ya like me to spell it out for you too?!"  
  
"Oh. Well, why didn't ya just say so? No need to get all angry pet."  
  
"Shut up Spike. And NEVER refer to me as you just said air quote 'Pet.'" Xander threw him the pouch and left the crypt muttering to himself how they should have taught health classes in the 1800s.  
  
As Xander left all Spike could do was just start rolling around laughing. He finally figured out what Xander was talking about, and he enjoyed seeing the boy so angry... As for Willow, he knew she hadn't lied to Xander because he had smelled the blood yesterday. He chuckled a little more to himself.  
  
(Must have quite an impression on the girl. Well after all I am the big bad.This merits writing in my journal.)  
  
As Spike was writing of his past couple of days, he heard the soft footsteps outside of his crypt and he knew that it was probably Willow that had decided to come over. Right before she walked in, he carefully hid his journal in a dark corner of his crypt and kicked a few spider webs over it to assure its safety from anyone's wandering eyes. He didn't need her reading about his private life. People these days were violent enough as it was. Not that he thought that it was a bad thing but he didn't want to have Willow read of his sexual escapades with Dru and slayings of Slayers, after all, her best friend, Slutty, was a slayer herself. Then there were those pesky love poems and bits he'd written about her since Friday.  
  
"Um. Hey Spike." Willow was mentally kicking herself for even being here but she was sure Xander would do something stupid. Yep, now only ten more times and she might believe that story.  
  
"Hey there luv. Fancy a snog?" (OK, where the bloody hell did that come from? I wonder if vampires can stoned. There was that one time I bit a flower child at Woodstock and stared at my hand for hours.)  
  
Spike was broken from his thoughts reverie when he heard Willow babbling. It was a shame she was in sweats just now. (What in the world was she taking out of that bag of hers?) He wondered.  
  
"Ha ha Spike. I know I sent Xander over but I wasn't sure if he'd dump it outside or not. And since you have the bag of blood it looks like her didn't. Ok then I'll be going 'cause I did what I came to do. I came to check up on how Xander did. Bye Spike. Oh yeah, want this one too? I brought it in case Xander didn't give you the first one. But I guess I was just being stupid. Ok I'll being leaving you to you're lonesome." (Why is that I always babble when I'm nervous? Goddess, I said the same thing like five times just now.)  
  
"Anytime luv. Anytime. Do you always babble so much? I mean that in the kindest way possible- " (I swear to god, one time. One bloody fucking time seeing this chit in a leather outfit and I'm just itching to get her into bed. Since when the hell am I nice? Especially to people I used to regard as happy meals with legs? Speaking of legs. this girls got killer legs. )  
  
"Sorry, it's just, never mind. See ya around Spike." As Willow rushed out of the crypt in embarrassment, she forgot to notice that she left her bag there. It was curious that she didn't come back for it a while later. Not that Spike minded, the bag smelled of Willow and he took the time to give the bag a once over before attempting to give it back to her. Oh, he didn't take anything from the bag, nope; this bag was going to be given back to Willow with everything attached and intact. Not one thing missing. Now if Spike could say that to Willow with a straight face.  
  
**********  
  
It was nightfall the next day er, night and Willow was nowhere to be seen at Spike's crypt. And a certain vampire was running out of patience.  
  
"Damn it where the bloody hell is that stupid witch?!" Spike was seething because it seemed now that he'd been forgotten and this vampire did not deal well with rejection.  
  
(You know you could go over and give the bag back Spike.)  
  
"I am not losing my mind. I am not losing my mind. I am not talking to myself."  
  
(You are so. Just admit it you bleeding ponce.)  
  
"I can't hear it. I can't hear it. I can't hear it. I can't hear it."  
  
(You melodramatic idiot. You're not insane. Well, you sort of are. But not worth the institution space. Just go over there and hand over the bag and attempt to be humane about it.)  
  
"Fine. Cor, if Dru were here right now."  
  
(You know what you could do and maybe get on Red's good side? There was a bouquet of flowers near the headstone of the angel. You could take those with you. )  
  
"And why, pray tell, would I do that?"  
  
(You said so yourself the other day, 'they're beauty reminds you of Willow.')  
  
"What the hell?! 'it's beauty reminds me of Willow?' Yep. you've got Witchy on the mind haven't you?"  
  
"She did have a nice shaped arse and her looks weren't awful either. Her skin radiating warmth."  
  
"Hey, since when did you become and out loud voice? I thought you were just in me head."  
  
"Shut up Spike. Back to Willow-- "  
  
"And next stop people: Pansyville! I believe you decided to get off here Spike. Or do you prefer being called William? William the Bloody Awful Poet?"  
  
"Shut up! Might as well kill off a few demons. work out some issues that way."  
  
"And now you've gone Freudian. great.god Spike. you're losin' it here. and over a mortal!"  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up!" he yelled as the remainder of the broken armchair went flying into a wall.  
  
"Spike? Are you talking to yourself? I mean if your busy I'll come back later. Seeing as you seem quite engaged in your own conversation." Willow had finally gotten the courage to go back and take her bag back from Spike but when she walked inside she heard voices in the crypt. Not wanting to disturb anything the vampire was doing she stood there and listened all the while chastising herself for eavesdropping. At first she thought that there was more than one person in the crypt but as she listened, both sides were from Spike. Spike was insane sort of. She wanted to be at home though because another cramp was searing through her insides. (Goddess, now he's going to hate me because I was listening. Who is he talking about anyways?)  
  
"Bloody hell! How long have you been standin' there Red?" he'd almost fallen over in shock when he saw Willow there. Spike did well to cover the panic sweeping his entire body through sarcasm and him not being able to blush helped too, but nothing would help if she had heard him. What if she heard the whole thing? He could say that he was talking about Buffy, but he had distinctly said 'Witchy' Damn it. That was the last conversation he'd have with himself until he got locks for the bloody place.  
  
"Well are you just gonna stand there like some idiot or was that your whole plan? To come over and bore me to a second death?"  
  
"Would a little kindness be that beneath you? Wait. this is Spike. what the heck is Willow thinking? Spike being a decent person really would bring about the end of the earth." even Willow was shocked by her comeback. She'd never been known for her sarcasm, she was Willow after all. the person that still called people 'poopheads.'  
  
"Congratulations Willow! A successful sarcastic comment! And tomorrow's lesson'll be cryptic messages with a dash of disdain! Tell me if we're moving too fast!" Beneath his snide remarks Spike was really intrigued. He knew that the girl had a tendency to repress the more passionate of her emotions but this was the first time it had actually come out, and he liked- no loved what he saw. He knew that by next week, hell, tomorrow his curiosity in her would turn into a full-blown lust for her is she kept this up. Of course this had nothing to do with the fact that he could yet again, smell blood and he had resist some serious issues to keep from vamping out. Even when they'd first met, she'd stood out past Zapper and Slutty. Buffy was just another Slayer and Xander was just the pathetic lackey. Willow, as much as she had seen and done, however, still managed to maintain her innocence. It was that very innocence most vampires lusted for. Also, she had power and passion that he could see just below the surface waiting to come up. He knew he was making her uncomfortable assessing her like she was a treat he couldn't have and he relished that as well.  
  
"Spike. why are you staring at me like that?" Willow saw how Spike was staring her. Though it was nice to have someone want her for a change but she didn't like the way Spike was licking his chops like she was some doggy treat.  
  
"Hm? Oh, nothing pet. Came back for your bag eh?"  
  
"Yeah. You didn't do anything weird to it did you?" She was sick with worry yesterday when she forgot her bag. (So much for my plan of starting the conversation and subtly getting to the bag.)  
  
"Aw, one brief shining moment of an interesting person and it's gone. You've gone and replaced that spitfire with that odd little hacker duck again. Poor Spike's got nuthin' to do now luv!" He decided to test how much the witch was interested and got up to light a cigarette all the while showing his arse off as much as humanly (well, demonly) possible.  
  
(And now he's just plain teasing me!) Willow thought as she saw Spike deliberately shake his ass in front of her. (What the hell am I supposed to do? Well, I could just stare and enjoy the show but- No buts! You will NOT be turned on by the very guy who has repeatedly threatened to kill you and everyone you care for!)  
  
Satisfied with the horrified yet mesmerized look Spike got from Willow, he left her hanging and whispered huskily into her ear.  
  
"If your goin' for discreet, ya might wanna try a tad harder Red. Remember a vampire's sense of smell is one of the best there is." He finished by tapping his nose and licking his lips which only suggested what he could be thinking of.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* TBC *~*~*~*~*~*~* Review, darn it! I send all my telepathic (or is it psychopathic. jk) powers to convince you to read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Check back on part 1 for the long version. Basic gist being: Joss owns all. He's lucky bastard. The bid's still standing. I get no profit from this.  
  
Part 3  
  
As Spike just strode off after saying she needed to work on her "discreetness" Willow just turned as red in the face as one could without dying of embarrassment. She wished that she could think of a witty remark or at the very least deny everything, unfortunately her head decided to freeze at this perfect time.  
  
Spike had walked out of the crypt, the victor. He didn't need to see the witch's face to see her pure, unadulterated, shock but he had to resist turning around or he may just have kissed her then and there. He loved the way that he was in complete control and to tell the truth he did get off on the sheer terror that came off of her in waves. What could he do about? He was a vampire for Christ's sake; he was supposed to get off on stuff like that.  
  
As he walked along, he began to contemplate his unlife right now. He was basically a neutered vampire helping out a Slayer and he couldn't even how decent fun without rolling around in pain. However when he was with Willow he didn't feel the need to go through the misery of going over his problems. Yeah. he was to busy making her life a hell.  
  
It was surprising that she still treated him like a person. It was obvious that Xander wanted nothing more than to see him as a pile of dust and Buffy, well Buffy probably wanted him gone, what with all of his murderous schemes and all. And Anya? Anya wasn't worth the thought, but the only thing he could think of was that she was probably the horniest thing he'd ever met. Yeah, Willow was certainly the best person there. She was always so happy and cheerful; it was amazing how she did so well to cover her feelings all the time. She had to have some problems in that mind of hers right? It can't all be peaches and cream in there. The blood in her veins was probably as sweet as she was. He always wondered what her blood tasted, and he wondered if he should let her know. Oi, that'd come off great.  
  
"Hey Will! Guess what? I'd like nothing more than to bury my face in that gorgeous white neck of yours!" Unbeknownst to Spike though, Willow had managed to gather up her remaining pride and catch up with him. Due to him being caught unawares he got to enjoy getting smacked in the back of the head with Willow's bag.  
  
"Good god Spike! I mean it's not like I didn't know but still." Willow did her best impersonation of a British accent, which to Spike was just plain appalling. "You'd like nuthin' more 'en sucking ol' Red here dry and killing the bloody rest of us!"  
  
"That was just bloody awful!" Spike, as revolted as, he was he found her accent to be hilarious and almost fell down while walking. "Shouldn't you be getting' home luv? After all, li'l girls shouldn't be out in a cemetery at night. 'Specially in this hellhole of a town, what with the Hellmouth and all."  
  
"And shouldn't neutered vampires watch what their saying in case they get bitch slapped?" Spike knew that something was very. well, off. Willow was never one to swear or resort to violence to get her way. That was Buffy's deal.  
  
"What's with you today? Your just the regular spitfire aren't you?" Spike hadn't meant for his comment to be insulting, just the usual Spikeyness, but Willow, being in the condition she was took the time to go into another mood swing.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean? That Willow has to just be the boring girl no one ever notices?" With that, she started to whine even more and it looked like she was going to start bawling soon.  
  
"Agh! What is with you women and your damned emotions?!" He was trying to help and be understanding and all but he just couldn't understand it at all. Still, not knowing how much damage he'd inflicted he kept talking.  
  
"It's not like your life's a bloody hell or anything. For Christ's sake Red." Another mood swing came around to play.  
  
"What the HELL is that supposed to mean? You don't know anything about me!" Willow's voice was growing more and more shrill and a vampire's hearing was quite sensitive.  
  
"Bloody hell, do ya have to yell? I mean you seem like a person that's, well, happy. I don't see why you have act so damned dramatic." Willow's eyes glowed with such anger that for a moment they looked like pits of black instead of their usual sparkly green. Perhaps they had actually turned black. after all she was a witch, who knows what she was capable of. It made him chuckle thinking of what he could do to her.  
  
"Your life's just great isn't it? Your just a big bundle of laughs!!!" With that she burst into tears. If Spike didn't know what was going on with Willow, he probably would have turned tail and run; not that it wasn't a tempting offer now but he decided to take the chance and get closer to the poor girl. Who knows maybe he'd even get a kiss before the night was over. However, he couldn't have been more wrong. Willow started going off on a rant about how hard her life was and how Spike couldn't possibly know how crappy her life was.  
  
"Willow, luv, ranting isn't going to change anything." Spike had enough of her insanity and he was now willing to get on his knees and beg for her to stop yelling. He'd had enough insanity when he had to take care of Dru. He managed to sit her down on a tombstone in efforts to calm her.  
  
"Trust me ducks. Raving like a madwoman isn't gonna help at all. Besides your life's better than mine." He hoped putting him down might make her feel better but she just took it as sarcasm.  
  
"Spike, you couldn't POSSIBLY know the pain that I'm going through right now." As if to make a point another cramp seized her and she felt that she'd start crying again.  
  
"Well maybe you're just whiny." Spike pulled out a cigarette as he said so when a fist came flying at his face. As he got up, expecting a demon of some sort, he was shocked to see that it was Willow who had just decked him.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that for you crazy effing witch?!" It wouldn't have hurt so badly but she caught him off guard and it was more his pride that was hurt. His comment, however, sparked an idea in the girl.  
  
"That's right. I'm a witch." She seemed almost awed by the concept and an evil grin came over beautiful face as she began to mutter things in Latin. With that, Spike was once again knocked on his back.  
  
By the time Spike came to, he was in for a big shock. As he looked up it was like he was looking at a mirror because his own face was looking down at him.  
  
"Have a nice nap ducks?" He'd figured out what Willow had done. In her rage she switched their bodies. It was really weird to hear his voice without the usual clipped British accent. Still, that wasn't the weirdest part. As Spike sat up he looked down to see himself in a dress of all things and in that flimsy little body.  
  
"Ah! What the bloody hell did you do to me you stupid bint?" Spike, or Willow in Spike's body began to roll around in fits of giggles. To anyone that knew either of these people would find this weird, even for this city. Seeing Spike, a fourth of the scourge of Europe, rolling around giggling and cheery Willow shouting curse words a sailor would blush at. Of course, just then Buffy came along because she heard someone screaming, it was weird though, it wasn't the sound of someone getting fed on... or being chased by a demon. just a very, very angry girl cursing till her face was blue.  
  
"Willow?" Buffy was sure the voice she heard was familiar but when she saw Willow sitting there swearing and Spike giggling she almost fell down herself. Just then Willow, or Spike anyways, started howling in pain and Buffy rushed to her side.  
  
"What's wrong Willow? Spike, I swear to god. If you hurt Willow, I will kill you. Make no mistake, I will dust your bleached, British ass."  
  
"Don't you dare stake that body! I need to get back to it! And I'm not your bloody Willow! Change us back right now you crazy woman!" Spike pointed an accusing finger at Willow who was trying her best to the blood tears back.  
  
"Spike, what the hell did you do to Willow?" Buffy knew there was something horribly wrong and she didn't know what it was but she was getting the faint gist of it.  
  
"Tha- That's no- I'm not Spi- I'm Willow!" Willow then grabbed her stomach and fell into another giggle fit.  
  
"Spike what are you talking about?" Buffy had her stake poised just incase anything stupid happened. Then Willow's body spoke up.  
  
"Well the crazy girl did a spell and switched our bodies because she's having her time of the month! I'll kill you, you crazy bitch! Why the hell is body having all these bloody cramps?" Buffy then joined Willow in her laughter.  
  
"So when are you going to reverse the spell?" As much as it was funny, Buffy knew that they'd have to switch back sooner or later. She couldn't keep a straight face seeing Willow's body speak with a British accent screaming all sorts of colorful phrases.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah I'm getting there." Spike's face was covered in tears. "You gotta admit though Buff, it was pretty funny. He's probably the only guy to know what girls feel like every month." And with that they both broke into giggles.  
  
"Yeah... the way I see it is, it's like, it's sort of like- " As Buffy tried to say through her giggles Willow, or Spike anyway, cut her off.  
  
"Oh bloody 'ell woman! Spit it out a'ready! An' you! Ge' with the bloody magic!" In Spike's anger, his accent thickened without him even knowing it.  
  
"Ugh. I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, that it'd be like payback for all the misery he's caused to you Wills." Upon hearing her say so and spurred by the pain in his body Spike threw a dirt clod at Buffy, remembering he could hurt people now. Well, as much as this feeble body would allow anyways.  
  
"Gosh, Willow." Willow was enjoying seeing Spike squirm in pain and actually seeing the Big Bad losing his cool for once only fueled her taunting. "Such the hot head. Oh I mean 'Bloody hell!'"  
  
"Don't call me Willow! An' never, ever try ta talk with like tha' in England. You'd be staked in seconds."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine." With that Willow wearily muttered the spell to put them back in their own bodies. Then, both were knocked onto their backs once more.  
  
"Ah it feels good to be back in my old body." As Spike felt his body he noted there were to things that were distinctly wrong about him. He couldn't feel his leather duster that he should have felt around him and his voice was still that of Willow's. As he looked over he could still see his own body on the ground. It seemed as if Willow hadn't recovered yet.  
  
"Nice to see your back in you old body Wills." Buffy was amused at the fact that Spike actually flip out. Meanwhile Spike would have to do his best imitation of the little hacker to get Buffy out of there and he'd deal with Willow elsewhere.  
  
"Um. Yeah, Buffy. I guess I'll go home now. Maybe I should wait for Spike to wake up and he can walk me home." Buffy thought that Willow sounded a little odd, and the fact that she'd wait so the bleached one could walk her home. But then again, it was Willow, always giving.  
  
"Sure Willow, why not. Wanna stake just in case?" Spike had to keep his cool even though inside he was seething. He couldn't believe that he liked this stupid chit and even then, when he'd helped her out so many times, she still wouldn't trust him.  
  
"It's alright." As he said so, Buffy shrugged and left, after all so what if things were a little off. For Christ's sake they lived on a Hellmouth. Willow talking sort of funny didn't rate very high on her list of dangerous things. Sure she lost control of her magic sometimes but for the moment she had other things to worry about. Vampires, demons, various other horny bumpy things. Wait, that needed to be reworded. Shaking her head, the Chosen One walked off to find any new evil all the while replaying the previous scenes in her head and giggling every once in a while.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Willow. I mean as soon as I get back to my old body I'm going to take your tiny little neck and snap it into to pieces. Then I'm going to-" As Spike was calmly reciting what he had in store for the little Wiccan, she woke up.  
  
"Oh shut up Spike. Get over it. Holy- you sound like me still! Wait- you're still me!" As Willow was still marveling at the thought Spike started to clap.  
  
"Congratulations ya daft cow. You've now gone and made my life even worse! Bravo. Now fix it and this time get it right!"  
  
"But- but- but-" Willow's mind began to panic when she found her spell had failed.  
  
"But- but- but- Oh get on with it ya ninny. I haven't got all bloody day. Well, I do, you don't." Since Spike didn't seem all that mad any more Willow let out a small giggle. The kind children give when they know they're about to get into trouble.  
  
"This isn't funny! Fix us now!!! That wasn't a 'ha, ha' laugh was it? That was a 'oopsie, we're screwed' laugh..."  
  
"The thing is. Well. I don't think I can change us back-"  
  
"WHAT?! You better bloody find a way then, this is your entire fault ya know? Good fuckin' Christ! You sayin' I'm stuck in this puny little body while you masquerade around town as me? I'll lose what little respect I have left! I'll-" Yet again, his rants were stopped when Willow covered his mouth with her hand, or actually her mouth with his hand.  
  
"If you promise not to scream and get Buffy back here, I'll take my hand off." Willow didn't need to hear Spike ramble on and on. She would have to check once they got home how to fix this little problem. After a while of thought Spike should his head. After all, attracting the slayer wouldn't do him any good, she'd either nag or she'd tie him up in that bloody bathtub again or something like that.  
  
"Alright then, if you're so bloody calm. How the hell do you plan on switching us back? Soddin' madwoman." She had only meant for it to be quick switch to piss off Spike, but now since she couldn't switch them back, they were, well, basically screwed. Not that Willow was against screwing Spike. No. No. No. Willow does not want Spike. Willow is most definitely gay. Willow likes those of the female gender not those of the hot vampire kind. Willow is going to make it out of this without any more screwups, and Willow was going to stop thinking in third person. Goddess, life sucked.  
  
"Well? Can't have you being me and I certainly can't be you so we better go to my house 'cause there is no way in hell I'm staying in that crypt you call a home."  
  
"What, it's good enough for me, but you're to high and mighty?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Oh bloody hell. Why not. I don't need you bollixing my life up any more than it needs to be, though the slayer usually does a good job in that department. What about those people you claim to be your parents? Are they gone for another month? Doubt they'd wanna see my body over there. Might be gettin' some ideas eh?" And just for show he raised his eyebrows suggestively with that incredibly sexy smirk (on Spike anyway) which looked really weird on Willow's face.  
  
"Yeah, they're gonna be gone for- Wait how'd you know that my parents were gone? Or for that matter that they're usually gone? Spike?"  
  
"Well as unobservant as I usually look at those meetings I usually do pay attention." Well to you anyways, he added mentally. No, he was not attracted to the witch, no bleeding way. As sick as it was, he was obsessed with that damned Drusilla, one who had time to fuck every other demon in this dimension and few others, but couldn't possibly stay faithful to him. Yep, Red just had a great body he didn't mind ogling, all the right curves in all the right places, a great smile... Ok, getting sidetracked here.  
  
**********  
  
"Did ya find the reversal spell yet?"  
  
Willow had been researching for what seemed like hours for the reversal spell, on the Internet and several of her Wicca books but there was no use. She couldn't find one and the possibility of being stuck this way crossed her mind more than necessary. Not that Spike was helping. No, he took this time to decide to poison her lungs by smoking. She wondered secretly though, what it'd be like to be a vampire. When he'd barged into her dorm room that fateful night, Spike sparked an interest in the girl. Not that she wanted to kill anyone, but she wanted to know how the power felt. Vampires were like the perfect killers; they had enhanced speed, vision and smell. It was odd, she didn't really feel like a vampire yet; she didn't even feel all that different, except for the whole being in a different body thing. She didn't feel any urgent needs to go off and kill and feed, she actually had no idea where this "demon" that Spike had spoken of was, though there was an odd feeling in the back of her head. It felt like someone or something was whispering to her but she couldn't make out what they were trying to say.  
  
"I've Googled till I can't Google any more. And stop smoking! I'm probably gonna die of second-hand smoke but that doesn't give you the right to smoke! Now make yourself useful and research."  
  
Spike could think of much better things he could be doing in this body but he wasn't about to tell her that. It was amazing really, that Spike was afraid to say what was on his mind. He was never known for being patient or quiet and he couldn't afford to tell the crazy witch that he had feelings for her. Wait, no he didn't have any feelings for the insane little witch, he just thought that she had a really great body. Yep, no mushy feelings from this demon, you'd figure being scorned by every woman you confessed having feelings for would teach you something. Not a snowball's chance in hell. Who knew what she'd if he did tell her that she was just the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen. She'd either piss her pants, or his pants actually, from laughing from so hard or she'd run out screaming; or even worse, do another mad spell. Still, he had a strong urge to go to the bathroom and check out her body; after all, what could she do about it? It'd be really easy, to just go to the bathroom and strip down and just stare into the mirror. Though right now besides secretly checking out Willow's body wasn't on top of his list. He still felt cramps every now and then and he felt a little magically inclined and felt like doing a spell. Oh no, no spells for this vampire.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone home? Spike? Are you ignoring me? C'mon Spike! I've apologized already! "  
  
"Hm? Oh, I'll stop smoking." With that, he stuck the still lit cigarette into one of Mrs. Rosenberg's flowerpot and picked up a book. As usual Willow couldn't make out what was going on in Spike's twisted little brain. It wasn't fair, half the time she couldn't hide any of the feelings going through her, but Spike was always a mystery. The stinker.  
  
"Welcome back to earth cadet!"  
  
(Oh my god, I'm so stupid why the hell am I so damned stupid? Urgh. Stupid Spike, it's all his fault I'm acting so stupid. Oh bloody hell.)  
  
As stupid as the comment was Willow couldn't suppress the giggle that came out from her mental little Spike outburst.  
  
"Stop giggling! Vampires do not giggle! Especially me. I'm William the fucking Bloody. I am the big bad. I-"  
  
"Shut up Spike. I've heard this story way to many times. I'll just have to tell the Scoobies that I'm sick and I can't go to the meeting today, wait, you're going to have to call and say you're sick." A yawn escaped her lips as she stretched out, thinking of how she'd get through this without getting caught.  
  
"All right, all right I'll call Buffy the Vampire Layer." As he walked over to get the phone, Willow threw a candy at his head with deadly accuracy. Following said action he could hear to his amusement, Willow squeal in pain.  
  
"Hurts don't it?" Ignoring the question before her Willow went on with her speech.  
  
"Don't say that, the whole Angel-Angelus ordeal killed Buffy!" However, her comment went unheard as Spike was checking his head for bruises and felt a welt growing on his scalp, or Willow's scalp as it were.  
  
"You realize that if you keep throwing things at me you'll return to a very sore body and I'll return to a catatonic one?"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to throw it that hard. And why in the hell did that hurt so much? It's not like your in that much pain.. Oh what am I saying?! Just call Buffy and get it over with!" Not wanting any of the other white hats involved with his problems Spike actually listened to Willow. As he was about to get the phone he stopped to ask a question.  
  
"So tell me do I sound enough you like you?"  
  
"Try to talk without the whole British accent thing, and no insulting the scoobies. Just say I felt really sick and I went to my parent's house cuz I didn't want Buffy to catch it."  
  
"Fine fine fine. Ruin my fun." As he picked up the phone Spike hesitated, "Uh, Red?"  
  
"Spike, unless you want Buffy to come storming in and have a face to face chat with you pick up the phone call Giles's place and get it over with!"  
  
"Shouldn't you know what the question was before you fire off that mouth of yours Red?"  
  
"OK Spike, what do you desperately need to ask me?"  
  
"Um, what's the number to Giles's flat?"  
  
"Spike, you've practically lived there for a while and you don't even know his number?"  
  
"I don't see you calling off numbers either Red."  
  
"Just press the number 1 for a bit, he's on speed dial."  
  
"Don't your parent's find it odd that you've got some fifty year old on speed dial?" To that comment, Willow only snorted scornfully.  
  
"As if my parents are home enough to notice what the hell happens here. Look at the picture on the mantle Spike, do you know how old I am in it?"  
  
Spike turned around to see a picture of a very young Willow, no more than ten in the picture, beside it there was a family photo but she looked even younger in that one. Spike wondered what sort of parents would have such old pictures of their only child up.  
  
"As you can see I've got the most attentive parents in the world, I'm actually pretty sure if I died, they'd be here in a record two weeks."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"And suddenly we care. Spike!" Willow could hear that Giles was on the other end of the phone and ready to hang up because no one had answered when he picked up the phone. Spike, however, hadn't heard a thing. So this advanced hearing thing was pretty cool, she was just waiting for the other foot to drop. Hopefully, not on her head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Answer the damn phone!"  
  
"Oh right." He grinned sheepishly and did his best to sound like Willow. By the time the time the conversation was over Spike thought his efforts were commendable, while Giles on the other end was wondering to himself if Willow had gotten into any alcohol to drown her sorrows.  
  
"So the thing is Rip-I mean Giles, I was feeling pretty sick so I figured it would be right proper to not go to the Scooby meeting and what all and spread the sickness. "  
  
"I see Willow, are you feeling all right? Is there anything you need to talk about? I'm here if you need me you know."  
  
As Giles was talking Spike was thinking.(You bloody stupid ponce, can't even tell I'm not Willow. Must be doing a good job then since the Watcher can't even tell.)  
  
"Right then, soon as this bug goes away I'll be over and do the research thing. Tell Buffy that I'll be at my parent's flat, wouldn't want the high an' mighty Slayer-I mean my best friend in the universe getting' sick. After she is the high and mighty Slayer."  
  
(I wonder if something's bothering Willow, she doesn't seem to be herself. She sounds like Spike, why in the world did she use the term flat instead of home I wonder? Perhaps living on the Hellmouth has made me paranoid.)  
  
"All right then, good night Willow, get some rest. I do hope you feel better soon-"  
  
Before he could even get Willow's name out Giles heard a click from the receiver and found it odd that Willow had hung up so soon. She usually waited for him to hang up first.  
  
Though Willow had been sitting at the other end of the room, she heard every word that was exchanged between the two.  
  
"You realize that sounded nothing like me? I never use the word 'flat' nor do I ever call Giles 'Ripper.' And I have never ever referred to Buffy as the 'high and mighty Slayer.' You didn't even sound sick, I wouldn't be surprised if Buffy came by to ask me to do her homework for her. Which in this case you'd have to do it for once."  
  
"Quite the hothead when the rose colored glasses come off aren't we? Tell me, do you ever act this way around your friends?"  
  
"I'm not normally this snappy, I'm just really hungry, and I refuse to drink blood."  
  
"Suit yourself. So, what do you have in mind to get away with this without the need for Buffy to come rushin' in without a stake?" He'd have to play his cards right to make sure he'd be able to stay at her house without being chained to anyone's bathtub. And now he's making plots to stay by Willow, isn't that sweet of William, he thought to himself.  
  
"You can stay here for a few days, none of my spells ever last more than two days."  
  
(Thank goddess for that, Buffy would kill me if she figured out that I got stuck in Spike's body.)  
  
"But all of your spells manage to go a little screwy here and there. You didn't think I'd forget being engaged to the slayer any time soon now did you?" As much as he'd like to have been nice, sarcasm just came a little too easy for the vampire and his mouth had a tendency to run off on its own at times, now and times when he told women he loved them being perfectly good examples.  
  
"How many times must I apologize?! I've baked like a hundred batches of cookies and I didn't even know I was doing so it wasn't like it was on purpose." She wasn't trying to sound like a petulant child but it wasn't fair how she was still given a hard time about that stupid little incident.  
  
"Now where did all these cookies go? I don't believe I even got one little 'I'm begging for your forgiveness' cookie from you, you little imp."  
  
"Ugh, go check in the fridge, after awhile even Xander got sick of the cookies and so I've got a stockpile of cookies in my fridge. wasting away." As she sighed, Spike moved to the kitchen and came back with a plate piled high with cookies and a gallon of milk.  
  
"Want one?" He asked politely enough but he had stuffed three cookies into his mouth before speaking and it came out more like "Wah wuh?" which caused Willow to laugh seeing herself pig out on cookies.  
  
"You aren't really gonna sit there and eat all those cookies are you?"  
  
"Well not if you want one. geez, weren't you listening just now? You're supposed to be the smart one."  
  
"It's late, if you eat all those cookies and go straight to bed I'll get fat." Now it was Spike's turn to laugh.  
  
"Yes 'cuz if I eat a cookie crumb I'll go and gain like ten million pounds! Didn't you know you were like that Red. Besides, your skinny enough."  
  
"Shut up Spike." She pouted at his imitation of a valley girl. Willow didn't act like that. Did she? "I do not talk like a valley girl. And that isn't a cookie crumb, that is a cookie mountain and more cookies than even Xander could eat in one sitting. I'm goin' to bed."  
  
"And where will I sleep?"  
  
Willow stopped in her tracks, she hadn't thought about that yet. It'd be weird to sleep in her bed in Spike's body. Then again so was Spike changing into her pajamas.  
  
(Argh.Body switching was harder than it looked on TV.) She thought miserably.  
  
"Ok, you can have my bed and I'll sleep in the guest room I guess. And when you change into my pajamas you had better not attempt to give yourself a peep show."  
  
"Who said I'd sleep in your jammies? I sleep in the nude."  
  
"Oh no you're not. March right upstairs and into those pjs!"  
  
"But mo~om." Then a grin crossed Spike's face. "What's to say you won't be giving yourself a peep show Red?"  
  
"Ugh. I'll just sleep in these clothes then." Satisfied with her comeback she stuck her tongue out at Spike and headed for bed.  
  
(It is going to be a long two days.)  
  
Seeing Willow turn to walk up the stairs Spike let his jaw drop. He couldn't believe how stupid he looked when he pouted, and he couldn't believe she stuck his tongue out at him. Thank god no one would ever find out about this. As he sat in the chair munching on his cookies when a thought came to him.  
  
He'd be able to see the sunrise. This night was beginning to look up. For the first time in 180 years Spike would be able to watch the sun rise and feel the warmth of the sun against his skin without having to worry about being turned into a pile of dust. Sure, there was that Gem of Amara fiasco, but his time of glory in the sun was cut short after that stupid slayer came along. Tomorrow he could sit out on the porch and watch the sunrise and he wouldn't have to worry about anything. Yep, the next two days wouldn't be a total waste.  
  
A whole lot happier, Spike flipped the channels and chose to watch Southpark while munching on the cookies and planning on how his day would be like.  
  
**********  
  
In the guest bed, Willow tossed and turned. Sleep was being difficult and decided not to come tonight. Sleeping in jeans was not very comfortable. Then again, being able to hear Cartman tell Kyle that he wasn't a fatass didn't exactly register as being a great way to fall asleep. In frustration, she ran her fingers through her hair. Oddly enough, Spike's hair was really soft; she'd always figured that it would be stiff.  
  
As she began to review the mishaps that had occurred to her the past few weeks she sighed and felt like pulling out her hair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* TBC *~*~*~*~*~*~* AN: by the by, as I read and reread my fic in hopes of fixing the thoughts. I noticed I make lots of stupid mistakes. Is anyone willing to be my beta? Please? Answer in a review or email me at fyrepyxie@yahoo.com plz? Pity the closet writer! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure we're al clear on this part: Mr. Whedon and various other characters at the studios of UPN own all the rights to the Buffy characters. I just use the characters for funny little stories.  
  
Part 4  
  
After hours of tossing and turning fitfully in the guest bed Willow finally fell into a restless slumber. At least, she was sure hours had passed. When she went down stairs she found Spike sleeping on the couch. He hadn't even turned off the TV; right now it was showing an infomercial on the wonders of Oxy-Clean. Somehow the entire plate of cookies was demolished and she could see a gallon of what used to be full of milk, discarded on the floor.  
  
Sighing, she went about cleaning up the mess that Spike had so kindly left. All the rummaging she did must have woken him up because as soon as she put the last of the glasses in the dishwasher she heard a grumble from the living room.  
  
"You better hope I'm back in my body-never mind. Forget it. So what's for breakfast?"  
  
[Ah yes, as soon as I finish cleaning up the lovely mess he made, he wakes up. How convenient.]  
  
Aside from her current thoughts, Willow was shocked, this vampire in her body had managed to eat more cookies than Xander could have and still expected breakfast? [I could never eat that much when I was in my body. Speaking of food, I'm hungry too. Nope, not drinking any blood. I'll wait for two days.]  
  
"'lo? Red? Wakey wakey! Agh Bloody hell, did I just say that?"  
  
"Oh, yeah sure." Suddenly Willow jumped up and down and started screaming, if she hadn't started to smoke and catch aflame Spike would have laughed but he didn't fancy returning to a body that was recently turned into pile of dust.  
  
"Cover the windows! Cover the damned windows!!!" [Yup, there's that other shoe, fell right on top of my goddamn head. Damn it all.]  
  
Following a bit of struggle Spike managed to throw a blanket onto the French windows and put the fire on Willow's arm out.  
  
"Not so easy being a vamp now is it?" he taunted.  
  
"I thought you guys knew when dawn was coming." She whined as she pouted.  
  
"We do, you're just not listening hard enough. So, breakfast?"  
  
"How can you think of breakfast at a time like this? We still need to find a way to undo this, this, madness!"  
  
"Tell you what, you get to researching pet. I'll make breakfast."  
  
"Whatever Spike. Just cover all windows in the house first."  
  
"Right"  
  
It took Spike in Willow's body about thirty minutes to cover each and every window and keep them that way. [Stupid, puny, human body] he thought.  
  
"There ya go, no flames."  
  
"Yippee Skippy, I can research. Let me take this time to jump for joy."  
  
"And happiness abounds for Willow er. What's your last name again?"  
  
"Rosenberg."  
  
"Right. Happiness abounds for Willow Rosenberg."  
  
Having said that. Spike sped off to the kitchen to cook up who knows what. Willow worried what the vampire would call "breakfast." Considering the last time he made a breakfast that didn't include blood was in the 1800s in England. That wasn't a road Willow wanted to go down right about now. Now, making the pain in her arm go away, there was a good idea. Yet again, her thoughts were interrupted by an indignant cry from the kitchen.  
  
"You bloody Americans! Savages! You're all bloody savages! How the hell can you make a decent breakfast with this crap? What is this health nut shit in here? Red, do you even own a frying pan?"  
  
"Cereal or yogurt make just as good breakfast Spike."  
  
As Spike came out of the kitchen to rant some more Willow couldn't help laughing. Spike had donned an apron, an old one of her mother's she could only assume, and came with his hands on her hips raging on about some sort of sausage or other. She might have heard the word blood sausage, but she had no idea what that was nor did she fancy finding out.  
  
"No wonder you're so damned skinny! Have you even heard of the idea of eating three meals a day? Much less a balanced diet consisting of meat every now and again? A bit of bacon maybe, sausages, anything!"  
  
"Spike, I'm Jewish. Bacon isn't considered kosher." This immediately received a snort from Spike.  
  
"And practicing magic is better that eating bacon? I'm sure the rabbis would wholly agree with that. To think there was a time when eating meat on a Friday was a hell-worthy trespass"  
  
"Wrong religion, those would be the Catholics."  
  
"Bloody hell. I do not need this." Throwing down the apron, he stormed towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?!"  
  
"Outside for a smoke."  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"Wrong. You can't. I can."  
  
Giving up, Willow walked back upstairs and jumped onto the bed hoping to sleep. Being a vampire gave her vampire sleeping hours she guessed because she was extremely tired.  
  
***************  
  
By the time she woke up again who knows when she could hear Spike yelling in various languages, and from what it sounded like, not all of them entirely human either. From the lack of sunlight she could see that it was night but she still wasn't sure what had gotten Spike so angry.  
  
As she more or less stumbled down the stairs she noticed that the television was on to some cartoon channel with an episode of Wile E. Coyote trying to catch Roadrunner. Apparently he was yelling at the TV.  
  
"Spike what's wrong with you? Are you yelling at the TV?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I am, at first I couldn't find any decent channels so I started watching this. Then in every single episode the bloody bird always gets away. I wanna see some bloodshed!"  
  
At the incredulous look on his own face, Spike shut up and sat back down on the couch and began to pout. Then he heard himself giggling again.  
  
"Must I remind you that vampires do not giggle?!"  
  
"Must I remind you that you're yelling quite indignantly might I add at a TV show created for children?" Then some odor that Willow couldn't pinpoint hit her like a truck.  
  
"What the fuck is that smell?!" She screamed, wildly looking around to remove the offending odor from her range of smell.  
  
"Hm?" Spike queried.  
  
"Are you telling me you do not smell that? It's sorta coppery. It isn't all that bad. Smells like food. I'm really hungry." Following the scent Willow stopped dead right in front of Spike.  
  
"It's coming from you. Or me. My body anyways. Or maybe it is you. Have ya cooked anything funky while I was asleep?" She asked.  
  
"I tried a can of soup that I found hidden in the back of the cupboard but I ended up burning it and I had to eat more of the cookies in the fridge and as good as they are. I guess that was a good thing cuz the can said it expired three years ago."  
  
Then Willow managed to put two and two together-the coppery the smell could only have been blood because it stirred desires deep within her to eat. Also she was going through her period now, but her b.o. never got that bad. Did it? Of course she remembered that vampires had an extremely acute sense of smell and Spike had been the reigning occupant of her body and he couldn't have known what to do about it. They probably didn't even have tampons when he was alive. How gross, that tampon must have been there for at least a day now. [Oh my god, what if I get T.S.S.? Holy shit, Spike's gonna die, and I'm gonna be a vampire forever. Oh my god, oh my god. and now I'm babbling. in my head.]  
  
Without a word she proceeded to pull a very confused Spike to the bathroom.  
  
"Where the bloody hell are you takin' me?" His question fell upon deaf ears as Willow rummaged through the medicine cabinet to find a box of tampons and handed it to Spike. She mentally noted that she was out of tampons and would need to go shopping soon. [Damn it]  
  
"And what bloody hell do you expect me to do with this box of-" Spike didn't know what the box was for so he had to take the time to see what was in them, "tampons?" An exasperated Spike asked.  
  
"Read the fucking directions, it isn't rocket science Spike."  
  
"Quite the foul mouth when things aren't just so ain't ya?" As he read the instructions he thought they were rather funny, sort of like some smutty comic book for kids.  
  
"Shut up, Spike, and change the damn tampon." Then another thought came to Willow, did she really want Spike to look at her down there? Deciding that she'd rather not have Spike look at her most private spots she snatched the box from Spike.  
  
"Hey! It's not like I've ever done this before! Give the box back!"  
  
"Shut the hell up Spike, and close your eyes too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause I don't want you to look. Duh." She explained, as if her were a child.  
  
"I doubt you've got anything I've never seen before Red."  
  
"I don't care if you've seen thousands Spike, shut your goddamn eyes!" Just as she was thinking of wringing her own neck right now another fresh wave of pain was shot threw her body.  
  
"Thought about hurtin' poor little me eh? Yup just thinking about hurting you stupid sugary idiots is enough for a migraine. Not to keen on the government's little ideas now are you?"  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" [God this is harder than I thought, why can't I just change the damn tampon and be done with it?] As she was thinking, Spike was getting bored and began singing a song, as he looked down from his imaginary drums he was amused to find that Willow had gone into game face.  
  
"Red~"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Run your hand across your face" He said innocently.  
  
Exasperated by Spike, but she wanted him to shut up so she did as she was asked.  
  
[Holy shit!] Not believing the bumps below her fingers she ran her tongue across he teeth. Sure enough she cut herself and blood flowed from her tongue. [Not bad. Wait, no. Bad. This is SO not of the good. No amount of therapy will ever make this better.]  
  
She quickly changed the tampon without jumping on her own body, she ran out of the bathroom in record time.  
  
[Oh this is bad, bad, bad. Snacking on your own body is so not good. When the hell is this stupid spell going to wear off?! I'll go insane if I have to do that again! ]  
  
Putting on her resolve face she decided to watch the TV and avoid Spike as much as possible. Now if only Spike agreed.  
  
Laughing to himself he came strolling down from the stairs and seated himself on an armchair by Willow.  
  
"Not so easy now is it?"  
  
"Shut up Spike. Can vampires eat regular human food?"  
  
"You can, it'd be like eating sweets night and day though, because it wouldn't provide any nutrients. Blood isn't that bad, I'm sure you've some in your life."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well logically speaking, there are circumstances that can come up in a person's life in which the consumption of blood may occur. It could happen in smaller quantities but still occur."  
  
"Um, Spike? How come you're talking different? Don't take this is in a bad way or anything but you actually sound, how do I put this, educated?" Hearing Willow's timid question, Spike realized just how perceptive and clever Willow could be and still so very modest.  
  
"Contrary to popular belief I'm not a complete moron. I can leave that up to Xander. Anyways, most people don't even know that I actually came from a rather well to do family before I was turned. The Watcher probably figures I was some stupid orphan off the streets from my accent but the more secrets you got the more of an advantage you have over your opponents." Seeing Willow's face slightly fall he pressed on before she could interrupt. "You have to remember that I help you lot for money and you all still fall under the 'enemy' category. Also, if you think about it, what do you know about me?"  
  
"You're evil?"  
  
[You're supposed to be the smart one Red! All you can figure out is that I'm evil?]  
  
"Luv, let's try something beyond my usual slogan."  
  
"You're the 'big bad'?"  
  
"I knew you'd give yourself a peep show! Little Red's not as innocent as everyone thinks she is!"  
  
"Spike!" In response to his suggestion she threw one of her mother's prized little decoration pillows at him.  
  
"Hey! How come you're not cringing in pain from trying to hurt me?"  
  
"Wha? Oh, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just throwing it at you."  
  
"Right. Back to the matter at hand, you don't know much about me now do you?" Willow refused to be the ignorant one in the situation she started to spout various things she learned about Spike from the Watcher's diaries.  
  
"I do so! You're Spike, also known as William the Bloody known for his fondness of killing his victims with railroad spikes. You've already killed two slayers and you were part of the Scourge of Europe. Angelus was your sire-" She would have gone on for longer but Spike of course had to interrupt. Not having to breathe had its upside; she could babble on and on and not turn blue.  
  
"Let's stop you right there pet. Angelus was never my sire. You see my real sire's-"  
  
"But that one time in high school when Angel pretended to be Angelus and had Xander, you said 'you're my sire, you were my Yoda!' you said it, you said it, you said it!"  
  
"Tell me luv, do you have some insane driving force in you to win all arguments at whatever the cost?"  
  
"Maybe, but you said Angel was your sire. Well not Angel it was probably Angelus because Angel wouldn't turn anyone cuz of the soul and all and-"  
  
"You're really taking this 'I don't need to breathe' thing as far you can aren't you?" he asked as he held the bridge of his nose while cringing, unknown to him, strikingly like Giles.  
  
"Noticed?" She quipped with a quirky smile.  
  
"Yeah. Red you also realize during the course of this conversation you have inched closer and closer to me?" Hearing this comment, Willow noticed just how much she had moved.  
  
"God, I'm so hungry! Oh speaking of Angel, I've got blood somewhere from the last time Angel was here! Oh my god I can't believe I'm going to be drinking blood. Ew."  
  
"The poof was here?" Spike didn't know why but yet again that feeling of angry possessiveness came over him, like at the Bronze that one night when he thought Willow had been turned.  
  
"Yeah that one time at Thanksgiving, remember Xander was all 'And Dead-boy was here too.' He can be an idiot sometimes. Buffy took it pretty hard." she hastily explained as she rushed off.  
  
"The one where Slutty made a bear?"  
  
Willow on the other hand wasn't even in the living room any more; she used the super speed to her advantage and raced to the little refrigerator in the garage. Amidst the bottles of vodka and whiskey and various other bottles of alcohol her parents didn't want her to find, she found a packet of blood. Of what origin-did she really want to open that can of worms?  
  
Walking back to the kitchen she said to herself, "I cannot believe I'm planning on drinking a packet of blood." visibly shuddering she popped the bag in the microwave for a few minutes and settled back down on the couch and right back into the conversation.  
  
"Slu-I mean Buffy made a bear?" [Buffy never told me she made a bear]  
  
"Yes while you and the demon bird were outside beatin' the shit out of those Indians-"  
  
"Native Americans" she interrupted.  
  
"Bite me." He deadpanned with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Gladly-I mean, get on with it Spike"  
  
"We're just full of slipups aren't we?"  
  
"Don't change the subject!"  
  
[Fine, we'll go down that road later on.] "Yeah, yeah, yeah, anyways, she stabbed one of those Native Americans with his own knife and he turned into a bear."  
  
"Uh huh. and where were you?"  
  
"Tied to a chair, defenseless against the flying wooden arrows flying about. I was absolutely calm though." He said with a pathetic look on his face.  
  
"Poor baby." she said with the word 'sarcastic' firmly etched onto her face.  
  
By this time Spike was wondering why he hadn't heard the microwave go off. [Stupid human ears, can't hear a bloody thing.]  
  
"Red, how long did ya microwave that packet of blood for?"  
  
"A few minutes I think, why?"  
  
"You realize most humans blood temperatures are 98.6 don't you?"  
  
"Yes." [And this question would be leading where.?] Willow wondered.  
  
"Well." [Come on. Oh! I thought I saw a few wheels turn in that head!]  
  
"Well.?" [Maybe if I just stare at him long enough the answer will just come to me.]  
  
"Think about it Red, if heated a cup of water for say coffee for a few minutes what would happen to it?" [Cor, this chit can be REALLY slow at times.]  
  
"It'd get really hot and some of it would probably evaporate." Dumbfounded that Red had yet to see the connection between his little analogy he tried Anya's approach and explained himself as bluntly and clearly as possible.  
  
"Think Red, a packet of blood in the microwave for a few minutes-Do you fancy wiping down the bloody remains of your dinner from the microwave!?" he yelled in frustration.  
  
"Oh shit!" and with that she ran to the microwave to pull the bag out of the microwave (unknown to either being, a few seconds before it would have burst.).  
  
As an after thought, Spike added, more to himself then to anyone else, "No pun intended"  
  
**********  
  
At Giles's house later that night, the remaining Scoobies were dealing with their newest demon; however, without their resident genius there, things were running far from smoothly. As a result, a substitute Scooby was placed in Willow's usual chair. The lucky contestant to surf the web was. Xander. That night, he was the one that drew the shortest straw, and was forced to navigate the treacherous waters of web surfing for demons.  
  
"For the love of God! How in the hell does Willow do this? The last ten sites I've hit have been porn sites!" He exclaimed after a fruitless search.  
  
"So you're saying that you've been on that wretched contraption for the past two hours looking at porn?" With his incredulous question, Giles immediately shoved Xander out of the chair while avoiding looking at the screen.  
  
"Oh come on G-man! It's not like it's the first time you've seen porn! I bet your history file is full of sites exactly like the ones I was at!" the young man claimed indignantly.  
  
Once the porn sites were effectively closed, Giles cleaned his glasses, as was his custom when he was flustered, asked Buffy to research. After that, Giles handed Xander an extremely thick tome on demons in a manner that suspiciously looked as if he were aiming for Xander's head.  
  
After another unsuccessful hour of researching for hour passed, Buffy's head was heard banging itself onto Giles's mahogany desk with a resounding 'smack,' quickly followed by an 'ow.'  
  
"I don't see why we just don't ask Willow to call us from her house if she finds anything about the stupid demon we're all looking for." Anya complained as she began to rub Xander's thigh in order to get his vote of approval as well.  
  
"Yeah Giles, it'll probably take her twenty minutes max!" Buffy said, more to the desk than to anyone else but still, her two cents her officially in.  
  
"The poor girl called in sick today, and you children want to ring her because you can't research." was Giles's rather disappointed reply.  
  
"Fine, if we can get her help this one time we'll like set her up on a date 'kay?" Buffy said as she raced to the phone before Giles could stop her.  
  
**********  
  
As Willow was wading through the shallow end of a placid lake, a distant ringing noise pulled her back to reality. She had finally fallen asleep and the phone began to ring.  
  
[I swear to god, if that's a telemarketer, I'm going to hex their ass into next Thursday.] She thought irritably as she blindly searched for the phone that should have been sitting on the table by her bed. After a few seconds of groping blindly, she realized that she was in the guest room and she'd have to go her room in order to answer the phone. [Mmph, screw it, answering machines exist for this purpose only]  
  
As soon as that thought was completed, the answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hi! You've reached the Rosenberg residence. We're not here right now so leave you're name and number at the beep!"  
  
"Hey Wills! You've gotta help us!" came Buffy's voice  
  
[Eh?] Willow thought.  
  
"We've been trying to track this demon for, like, hours and we've gotten no where can you PLEASE help us?!"  
  
[And it never ends does it?!] She thought scornfully.  
  
Just then she heard her own voice pick up the phone and yell into the receiver,  
  
"Oh, for the fuck's sake, bugger off! I'm supposed to be sick!" and she heard her phone being thrown into the wall.  
  
[Good one Spike. Real smooth] Willow thought as she attempted to put an excuse for herself together.  
  
**********  
  
On the other end.  
  
"Well, isn't Willow just feeling MARVELOUS today." and with a huff, Buffy slammed the phone down and stalked off to another desk.  
  
Having heard what "Willow" had just said, Giles began to worry and decided he'd have to visit Willow and find out if something was bothering her lately. With that, he adjourned the Scooby meeting saying the demon would probably die if it were staked anyways, and drove off to Willow's.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Major good karma points for those who reviewed! Surprisingly no flames yet, but my extinguisher's handy. the offer for my beta is still very open, someone PLEASE take pity on a person who cringes at reading their own material more than twice and offer to help those less fortunate. I promise, I'll only bother you with this one story. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: There is no profit made from this story... I understand I own none of these characters... blah, blah, blah... With that said... On with the show!  
  
Part 5  
  
While driving to the Rosenberg residence, Giles wondered what was going on... Willow had sounded very strange these few days... Hoping that he was just imagining things, he turned on the radio to take his mind off things. As he pulled into the driveway, he realized that it was near midnight and if Willow really were just sick, then knocking on her door for a visit wouldn't be the best of plans. Shaking his head, he pulled back out and drove home. [I'll just check in with her tomorrow.]  
  
**********  
  
The next morning, Willow woke up and noticed vaguely that she was still in the guest room and she was still in Spike's body. What really grabbed her attention was the growl coming from her stomach. Determined to avoid drinking blood, she walked into the kitchen searching for something to appease her hunger.  
  
"Nice to see you're finally up." Her voice came, which caused Willow to squeal and jump into the air.  
  
"Spike!" she screamed at her body, which was currently staring at her with look of dismay. "Are you trying to scare me to death?!" she continued indignantly.  
  
"First of all, you're currently occupying a body that's been dead for the better part of two hundred years. Second, I should get to be the angry one because vampires do not squeal like little girls." He stated as he crossed his arms with a pointed glare as if to intimidate her. Had he been in his own body, it may have been a formidable appearance. However, seeing that it came from a slight little girl, he merely looked like a petulant child.  
  
"I don't get why you're so obsessed with your masculinity... You can't even bite people..." Willow retorted.  
  
"Yeah, but I can still scare 'em shitless..." He said, more to himself than to Willow as he recalled Daniel's frantically retreating figure.  
  
"Is that so?" She said with an air of haughtiness.  
  
[This vampire hearing thing rocks!] She thought as she smirked at him.  
  
[Bleeding hell, I never knew vampire hearing would make her so damned aggravating. Damn chit... cute, but aggravating...] Spike's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a distinct growl come from his body.  
  
"Hungry are you?" he asked with a self-satisfied smirk of his own.  
  
"Yesss..." She hissed before she could even stop herself. "Don't you just wish you could take this slender neck?" Spike whispered as he trailed a finger down Willow's throat, thoroughly enjoying the looks of desire, hunger, and guilt pass over her eyes.  
  
"Wouldn't you just love to take one gulp? Wouldn't you just..." Spike's voice faded away as Willow focused solely on her throat.  
  
As if in a trance, Willow nodded her head, never taking her eyes off the warm body in front of her. It didn't matter that it was her own body that she was staring at as if it was the first meal she'd seen in years, all that mattered was the blood coursing through its veins.  
  
"...but you can't. Ta." Spike quickly said, leaving Willow drooling in the kitchen.  
  
When Willow finally turned around in a vain attempt at a comeback but before that, she saw his hand on the bathroom door.  
  
"And where the hell do you think you're going?" She asked as she ran up the stairs.  
  
"Well, if you haven't figured it out, I'm going to the loo... then, next on my schedule it says to take a shower. I may not have a vampire's sense of smell any more but it's been two days since you've even had a change of clothes and you're starting to smell a little ripe. Would that be acceptable to Madame?" He asked with an innocent look but with a caustic tone.  
  
"But-but-but..." Willow sputtered, "Y-y-you can't!" she finally got out.  
  
"And here we once more..." He sighed. "You have to realize I'm a big boy, albeit in a woman's body, but nevertheless. You haven't got anything I've never seen before, so bugger off!" [And if I choose to treat myself to a show, what are you going to do?] Having said his bit, he closed the bathroom door on Willow's face.  
  
**********  
  
Chuckling to himself, Spike made sure to lock the door in case Willow decided to take her vampire strength into consideration and run through the door.  
  
[It's a miracle she's managed to stay alive this long...] he thought as he shook his head and began to remove his clothing...  
  
As he stepped into the shower, the plethora of bottles amazed him. He picked the bottle up one by one and wondered why anyone would need so many products to take a shower...  
  
[So we've got Herbal Essences shampoo, isn't that the stuff chits get off on? Like, REALLY get off on? Moving on we've got Herbal Essences conditioner, Neutrogena Body Clear Body Scrub, Neutrogena Deep Clean Cream Cleanser. Since when does anyone need these many bottles to take a shower?] He wondered as he picked up the next bottle in the line up. [We've got Skintimate Moisturizing Shave Gel, and in Raspberry Rain no less... Why does Red need to shave? Maybe she does have something to hide... And more from the Skintimate company, Moisturizing Shave Gel for Bikini and Underarms... I'm not EVEN going to bother... And Skintimate Moisturizing After- Shave Gel, and in Raspberry Rain yet again, because God forbid we mix scents... That's seven bottles... and saying these are a fucking mouthful...] He concluded as he turned on the water.  
  
"Bloody hell that's cold!" he shrieked as the cold water hit him. Whilst fumbling to turn the faucet a litany of swears came from Willow's delicate mouth.  
  
When Spike found a comfortable temperature for the water, he squirted a dollop of the Herbal Essences shampoo and began to lather it into Willow's hair.  
  
[I'm not feelin' any different here... Hmph, false advertisement...] He thought ruefully and continued scrubbing away.  
  
[And now, for the conditioner... Ech... It feels greasy...] He thought disdainfully.  
  
What exactly are these hair products supposed to do exactly?] He wondered and continued rinsing out his hair.  
  
[And for the part we've all been waiting for! Washing the body...] he grinned as he began to scrub Willow's body.  
  
[This feels really good...] He thought happily, and he began to hum a little song. As he resumed scrubbing lower and lower, he began to feel better and better.  
  
**********  
  
While Willow was plotting her revenge against Spike, she heard a low but definite moan come from her bathroom.  
  
[Oh my god... I SO did not need to hear that... Ever...] she thought and flipped on the television and turned up the volume.  
  
As she realized just how hungry she was when she saw how appetizing a piece of raw steak looked on the food network. Just then, the phone rang. Or, at least the phone in her kitchen rang and the phone in her room gave off weak warbling noises.  
  
As Willow moved to answer the phone, she realized if anyone she knew heard her current voice; it would be an awkward situation to say the least. After a while, the answering machine in her kitchen picked up.  
  
"Hi! You've reached the Rosenberg residence. We're not here right now so leave your name and number at the beep!"  
  
"Hello, Willow," came Giles's voice on the phone. "I'm sorry if Buffy's call last night bothered you and I was just calling to check up. I do hope you're feeling better and I look forward to seeing you soon!"  
  
Seeing as how it wasn't anything dire, Willow continued to watch the television and hoped the sun would set faster. She'd given up on her deprivation of blood plan when she found herself pacing in front of her bathroom door. As soon as it was dark enough, she'd run to Willie's and buy a packet or five of blood from how hungry she felt.  
  
**********  
  
That night at the Bronze, the rest of the Scoobies were discussing their theories on what was really going on with Willow over a few drinks. Their discussions weren't going as well as they could have been since all four were preoccupied with their significant other.  
  
"You know, maybe Willow's just lonely..." Buffy said as she sipped her drink and nudged Riley in order to get his yes vote.  
  
"I think so too." Riley agreed.  
  
"Aw, what a good little soldier, doing exactly what his commander tells him to do..." Xander teased as he made a whipping motion. Just then, Anya pinched his thigh and he quickly apologized. Before Riley could make any comment, Xander got up and asked if anyone wanted another drink but he rushed over to the bar before anyone could get a word out. Once Xander came back with a rocks glass in hand, the previous conversation continued.  
  
"Like I was saying, Willow needs a boyfriend." Buffy stated as if Willow's state being single was one of the single greatest tragedies she had ever had to deal with.  
  
[I think Willow and Spike would make a cute couple, if only Spike didn't happen to be a vampire...] She thought to herself. She remembered how concerned the vampire looked when he thought that the little witch was turned. [That was so sweet...] She thought as a smile crept across her face.  
  
"I think so too, she'd probably pull less of her crazy spells." Anya replied as she recalled the incident where Xander and she were mobbed by demons.  
  
By then, Xander and Riley were both very interested in their drinks and would have stayed that way, had neither of the girls poked or prodded them into nonchalant agreements on their part.  
  
"What do you think Riley?" Buffy asked simultaneously as Anya.  
  
"Yeah, Xander, should we fix up Willow?"  
  
Both of the guys did not want to tangle themselves into a world that they firmly believed was "girl's" territory and thus terrifying. After making wild gestures and lame excuses claiming how inept they were, they were excused to the bar with the wave of a hand.  
  
"Why did you start smiling after you said Willow needed a boyfriend?" Anya asked.  
  
"It was nothing." Buffy said and dismissed the topic quickly. It wouldn't do if the Slayer thought it'd be a good idea to hook up her best friend with her arch foe.  
  
"The last time Willow was talking about crushed I remember she was talking about a guy named Daniel..." Buffy said as she swirled her drink with a straw.  
  
"Oh!" Anya gasped as she clapped her hands in amusement. She didn't really mind if Willow were single or not, but this "matchmaking" business which Xander had regarded with much chagrin was quite entertaining.  
  
"At least I think his name's Daniel..." Buffy continued. "I think I saw him in Psych once when she pointed him out..." She trailed off as her eyes wandered onto the dance floor where Riley and Xander were currently dancing rather awkwardly.  
  
"Oh my goodness... Is that good dancing? That can't be good dancing..." Anya said as she saw Xander's oh so smooth moves.  
  
"Hey look! That's him! That's Daniel!" Buffy cried when she saw the brown haired boy quietly sitting at the bar watching the spectacle that otherwise answered the names Xander and Riley.  
  
"He's cute." Anya decided, once Buffy successfully pointed him out to Anya.  
  
"We should set up a date for our absent friend." Buffy stated as she got up from the table and dragged Anya along with her.  
  
**********  
  
Willow cautiously entered Willy's bar to buy a few packets of blood when a vampire came up from behind and smacked her on the back.  
  
"Spike! I haven't seen you in a few days, I figured you'd been staked by that Slayer." The unknown vampire said in a patronizing way that made her inner demon livid and Willow had to concentrate in order to keep walking towards Willy.  
  
"Aw, c'mon. We all know you're completely neutered, don't give me that 'I'm still a fucking badass' crap Spike—" was all the vampire got out before Willow found out that Spike kept a stake in his pocket next to his flask and staked him.  
  
"Hey, hey hey! Spike! How many times do I have to tell you not to stake any of my customers Spike?!" Willy cried indignantly.  
  
"Holy shi—I'm so sorry Willy!" Willow said once she realized what she had just done.  
  
"And since when do you apologize? Are you drunk already?" Willy asked.  
  
"N-n-no..." Willow said, becoming unsure of her choice in coming to the bar. Also she just realized for the first time that everyone's eyes were on her, and that made her extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"And what happened to your accent?" Willy continued with his volley of questions.  
  
"For the love of Christ!" Willow cried, trying to sound as much like Spike as possible. "I came in here for a bloody packet of blood and if a decent spot of violence came along, it's not my fault!" And for emphasis she threw an empty shot glass on the ground.  
  
"Ok, fine. You're just ruining business, that's all. You can't come in and kill every demon that pisses you off when they say you're neutered." He said as he rummaged through the tiny refrigerator where he stored Spike's blood and tossed it across the bar.  
  
"Thanks Willy. How much do I owe you?" Willow asked.  
  
"The same price it always is Spike." Willy answered.  
  
Unsure of what to do Willow replied, "Uh... Put it on my tab."  
  
"One day, you're going to have to pay your tab, then I'll be able to retire." Willy said in resignation.  
  
As Willow left the bar, the first thing that crossed her mind was just how much torment Spike went through for being chipped.  
  
[Being a vampire sucks...] She thought before she amended her thought. [Being Spike sucks...]  
  
**********  
  
"Hey Daniel!" She said to the guy as if they were the closest of friends rather than classmates.  
  
"Um... Buffy right?" He said, more as a question than a statement. "You're Willow's friend." He said as he connected the image of the blonde with the cute redhead and a smile appeared on his face.  
  
A twinge of jealousy came over Buffy when he recalled her as "Willow's friend" rather than her own person, but she quelled that thought quickly. There was important business to be done and it didn't give her time to pout over lost days of glory and popularity.  
  
"So you do know our Willow." Buffy said as she put her plan into action. But before she could subtly mention a date for the two, Anya became uninterested by the conversation and interrupted Buffy's shining moment of sneakiness.  
  
"Ok, so you like Willow, she probably likes you... Why don't you two go on a date next weekend?" She asked unabashedly.  
  
"Anya!" Buffy cried as she smacked her arm for her candor.  
  
"Do I know you?" Daniel asked to the woman he'd never seen before. "Not unless you've ever broken the heart of a poor girl and she called upon me to seek revenge." She said as she crossed her arms with a pointed glare.  
  
"Not that I'm aware of..." he said.  
  
"Please excuse my friend..." Buffy said, scrambling for an excuse. "She's... Canadian..." she finished lamely.  
  
"Right..." Daniel replied as he finished his drink and started to get up. "If you must know, as much as I'd love to go out with Willow, I can't." he said over his shoulder.  
  
"And why is that?" Buffy asked, her previous gentleness gone in an instant replaced with a dangerous look in her eye.  
  
"Fuck, I'm just damned if I do, damned if I don't..." he muttered as he saw how angry Buffy was.  
  
"Explain yourself." Buffy said as she forced Daniel into the nearest barstool. Surprised by the amount of strength the petite blonde had, he made no qualms of telling her what happened.  
  
"Fine, remember that night Willow had that whole leather outfit on?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Buffy acknowledged with a giggle as Anya looked displeased when she remembered how cuddly Willow and Xander had gotten.  
  
"So, she was all by herself and I asked her to dance with me—" he started when Anya interrupted him.  
  
"So it was a pity thing?" She demanded coldly. [Just like the good old days... Good times, good times...]  
  
"You people... You need to learn to wait." He said angrily. "Every time I saw her, she'd be surrounded by you guys, and I didn't want to put her on the spot so I figured I'd ask her to dance when she was alone." He finished.  
  
"Oh." Anya said, trying not to sound too heartless but failing miserably.  
  
"So obviously you like her, then why won't you go out with her?" Buffy interrogated him further.  
  
"I bet some guy really hurt you once." Daniel pointed out. "You're too ready to jump over the smallest thing." Buffy's hostility then immediately changed to a state of confusion.  
  
"Anyway," he continued, "I walked Willow back to her dorm—" When again he was interrupted.  
  
"That's SO cute!" Buffy squealed.  
  
"Hey, do you want to know why I can't go out with Willow or do you just want to play running commentator on my life?" He inquired before he ordered another drink from the bartender who had been listening intently.  
  
"So, yeah... Willow went inside and I was on my way out when some guy came up behind me and he told me to stay the hell away from Willow. Does she have an ex who's not willing to let her go?" He asked, starting to worry more for Willow than for himself.   
  
"Her last boyfriend cheated on her and ran off. We've yet to hear from him. However, we have been on the receiving end of Willow's... How do I put it... oh I don't know—" Anya said.  
  
"Anya!" Buffy screeched.  
  
"What?! I'm just telling him what happened..." Anya said as she shrugged. Deciding this would go nowhere; she went off to find Xander for some quality smoochie time.  
  
"Anyway... What did this guy call himself?" Buffy asked, intrigued by who would be so possessive of Willow.  
  
"He called himself William, but I don't think that was his really name." The brunette stated as he recalled the frightening night. "He started to say some other name but then he stopped and said William."  
  
[Who do I know who's name is William?] Buffy pondered while Daniel sniggered at the amusing faces she made while she ran through images of people in her head. [Oh my god... Spike's real name is William! It can't be... Spike?! Oh I knew he had a crush on Willow!] Buffy thought.  
  
"This guy, was he about this tall?" As Buffy made motions to describe him as being a head taller than her. "Did he have a British accent? Look more like Billy Idol than anyone should?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah and yeah." Daniel answered. "Do you know him?"  
  
"Uh... Yeah... I gotta go. It was nice talking to you Daniel!" But before Buffy rushed off to tell Riley she needed to get some chicken soup she ran back to ask Daniel a quick question.  
  
"Hey, um, if I promised you'd be ok with dating Willow, would you say yes?" Buffy asked excitedly. "Sure..." As soon as he answered, Buffy rushed towards Riley who was currently taking five over at a nearby table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ TBC ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
finally finished and posted this... I meant to post sooner but I got piled with work... but I did it! Anywho, may the karmic cycle be very nice to those that have reviewed and thanks so much! 


End file.
